The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the production of textile surface configurations on chain stitching machines, particularly needle stitching machines, in which the textile surface configuration comprises a fibrous base material into which chain threads are bound by means of pointed hook needles, closable via a sliding device.
A needle stitching machine for the production of textile surface configurations is already known in which the surface configuration comprises a fleece and sewn or stitched threads (DD-PS No. 76,571). For this purpose, the needle stitching machine has pointed hook needles, closable via a sliding device, and operating together with hole needles. For the guidance or support of the fibrous base material when piercing it with the hook needles, the machine has a bracing bar in front, studded with pins, and a knock-off comb in the rear. A contact point for the fibrous material is located under the hook needles between the knock-off comb and the bracing bar.
It is the goal of the previously-known apparatus to bring part of the fleece into the stitches in order to prevent runs.
However, the previously-known apparatus and method do not permit streamlining of the process steps or of the elements of the apparatus so that there is more room in the stitching area for the arrangement of additional devices for inspection purposes.
It is the object of the invention to create an apparatus, the structural design of which is simpler than the previously-known ones, and which offers the possibility of forming run-resistant stitches of fibers as well as of threads, to enable a strong bond to be formed between virtually all fibers and to obtain high utilization value characteristics of the consequently-produced final product. The final product is a thread-reinforced, stitched material, being relatively light, and with textile characteristics suitable for use in clothing, decorative materials, home textiles, and textiles for the medical field or for technical products.